Klik
by nta-unintended
Summary: Gaara yang jaim tapi Hinata juga gak kalah jaimnya. Gaahina all the way! fic ringan, School fic, bahasa tidak baku.


Klik

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

GaaHina ada dalam imajinasi saya..

Warning : OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Typo

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Anak baru yang masuk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama pagi itu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dari sekilas Hinata memandang, Hinata yakin Gaara akan menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya. _Bad Guy_ selalu punya popularitas yang tinggi. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Tapi yang membuat Hinata ikut mengagumi Gaara adalah Gaara sangat mirip dengan biasnya!

Gak semuanya, _sih_. Cuma lingkar mata Gaara yang hitam trus tatapan tajamnya sama kayak biasnya di group EXO-M yang selama ini dia puja-puja. Huang Zitao namanya. Selebihnya berbeda. Sangat beda malah. Kalau Tao selalu mengenalkan diri sebagai panda romantis yang suka jalan-jalan sendiri di pantai, Gaara lebih tepat menjadi Gaara panda nyeremin yang suka jalan-jalan buat tawuran.

Iya, _dong_. Karena berdasarkan hasil investigasi Hinata selama dia tanpa sengaja menguping saat Ino bergosip di kantin mengatakan bahwa Gaara khusus pindah dari Suna ke Konoha untuk memperkuat jaringan anak-anak bandel di sekolahnya yang selalu kalah kalau diserang SMA sebelah. Katanya Gaara serba guna. Ibarat kata dalam sepak bola dia _play maker_. Jadi penyerang utama, Gaara oke-oke saja. Menjadi lapis ke dua setelah semuanya tidak sanggup, Gaara semakin beringas karena muncul di waktu-waktu terakhir.

_Yup_. Gaara ganteng yang Hinata puja langsung jadi _trending topic _di sekolahnya karena di hari ke dua dia sekolah sudah terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah lain. Dalam seminggu, Gaara hanya masuk beberapa hari.

Tapi yang Hinata heran adalah Gaara tetap berprestasi dan walau pun hampir setiap hari berkelahi bajunya selalu _kinclong_, gak kusut, tanpa noda darah atau apa pun.

_Duh_, Hinata jadi makin kagum. Jarang-jarang, dong, ya, ada preman cinta kebersihan. Hinata belum tahu aja kalau mamanya Gaara itu sosialita yang selalu memperhatikan _fashion_ anaknya.

"Hari ini, catetin pelajaran yang gue lewatin." Itu adalah satu kalimat Gaara yang selalu diucapkan sebelum bolos. _Nah_, ketahuan, kan, kalau Gaara juga pinter.

Gak tahu, _sih_, sebenarnya Hinata bersyukur diberi loker yang berdampingan dengan Gaara. Jadi setiap pagi setidaknya Hinata bisa melihat Gaara yang masih wangi dan super ganteng berdiri disampingnya.

"I-iya." Dan itu adalah jawaban Hinata. Jangan tanya kenapa Hinata jadi gagap. Hinata memang seperti itu, apa lagi di depan orang yang disukainya.

Hinata juga gak punya teman. Banyak orang bilang Hinata ngebosenin dan gak gaul. Padahal selain belajar, Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk _spazzing_ EXO-M. Hinata,_ toh_, sama aja kok kayak cewek lainnya yang doyan _boy band_ ganteng. Hinata cuma terlalu malu dan lebih menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Elo deket sama Gaara! Siapa elo, _hah_!" _Tuh_, kan. Padahal Hinata cuma kebetulan jadi temen sebangku Gaara dan lokernya sampingan tapi cewek-cewek yang terlanjur iri sama dia jadi pada buta.

Hinata diam waktu dipojokin di toilet sekolahnya.

"Gue ingetin elo, ya! Jangan berani-berani deketin Gaara atau elo tamat riwayatnya!"

Sebenarnya, ya, Hinata diam bukan takut tapi pengen ketawa. Dialognya kok persis kayak sinetron remaja yang suka Hanabi tonton, _sih_? Hinata nggak nyangka aja dia bakal ngalaminnya.

"Elo itu jelek, tahu! Nggak pantes sama Gaara!"

Satu dialog yang sama. Dalam hati Hinata berdo'a biar cewek-cewek ini cepet ninggalin dia. Hinata udah pengen ketawa soalnya.

Paling abis ini Hinata dikunci di toilet dan sore hari penjaga sekolah akan nemuin dia. Hinata pulang habis perkara.

Hinata tahu dia lemah, makanya dia gak pernah melawan semua _bully_ yang menimpa dirinya setelah kakak sepupunya yang selalu jadi penjaganya lulus tahun kemaren. Ketakutan yang menumpuk akhirnya mematikan rasa Hinata. Dia melawannya dengan diam ,jadi kebal sendiri.

"Elo gak bilang kalo diserang sama cewek-cewek gila itu." Seminggu setelah penyerangan itu Gaara baru tahu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gimana ini?

"Jaga diri baik-baik." Seperti mimpi, Hinata merasakan tepukan pada pucuk kepalanya sebelum Gaara melenggang pergi.

Satu.

Dua.

Hinata menampar pipinya sendiri cuma untuk memastikan kalo itu kenyataan. Sumpah, ya, kalo Hinata mau OOC, dia bisa aja lari-lari keliling lapangan tujuh kali buat ngeekspresiin kebahagiaannya. Tapi, gak, _ah_. Hinata yang orang kenal, kan, Hinata yang cupu, pendiem, dan mempunyai tubuh yang disenggol sedikit langsung tumbang.

Di perjalanan pulang sekolah, Hinata yang selalu sendiri selamanya ini sama sekali gak nyangka bisa ngelihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Gaara berkelahi. Rambut merah Gaara yang terkena sinar matahari sore, keringat Gaara yang mengalir turun dari pelipis matanya, otot Gaara yang berisi tapi gak berlebihan.

Sumpah, kalau saja Hinata bawa kamera dia bakal motret Gaara sepuasnya. Tapi Hinata gak sejahat itu pas tahu Gaara cuma sendiri. Ada delapan cowok serem dan gak ganteng yang nyerang Gaara bareng-bareng.

"Gak _gentle_ amat, sih!" teriak Hinata dalam hati. Mau nolong tapi Hinata langsung ciut. Emang dia bisa apa?

Kamu salah udah meragukan Gaara, Hinata.

Dengan mata panda Gaara yang tajam, tendangan akurat di bagian sensitif, dan insting bertarung Gaara yang gak bisa ditawar lagi membuat Gaara dengan mudah menumbangkan lawan.

_Kami-sama_…

Rasanya Hinata pengen banget lari nyamperin Gaara buat nyampein selamat tapi semua itu tinggal mimpi ketika tiba-tiba ada cewek yang deketin Gaara bawa sapu tangan.

Hinata menyipitkan mata. Cewek itu kategori cewek manis dengan rambut merah muda dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Dengan cekatan, dia mengusap keringat dan membantu Gaara berdiri. Gaara juga kelihatan nyaman bareng cewek itu.

Oh. Jadi ini rasanya patah hati?

Hinata mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya gak enak banget. Pengen nangis tapi Hinata gak bisa, jadi yang bisa Hinata lakuin cuma diem dengan sikap lilin.

Kok Gaara PHP-in dia, _sih_?

_Eh_, tunggu. Hinata aja yang kege-eran. Tapi Hinata terlanjur sakit. Sampai rumah dia langsung robek semua poster Tao dan membakarnya di belakang rumah. Berlebihan memang.

Yakin, _deh_, cewek yang patah hati jauh nyeremin dari monster apa pun.

Hinata ngehindarin Gaara. Caranya gampang. Tinggal berangkat lebih pagi dan pindah kursi. Hinata cuma bertindak berdasarkan perasaan. Habis, setiap kali melihat Gaara, Hinata langsung inget cewek rambut merah muda yang mesra banget sama Gaara. Ujung-ujungnya sebel tapi kangen.

Hinata benci jatuh cinta.

"Hinata bukan siapa-siapa gue."

Dan semua memuncak ketika Hinata nggak sengaja dengerin obrolan Gaara di toilet. Ehm, begini, pas Hinata keluar dari toilet cewek yang nota bene berdampingan sama toilet cowok, ada sekumpulan cowok di westafel yang lagi ngobrol.

Iya, Hinata kayaknya emang suka nguping.

"Aku gak peduli! Kamu juga bukan siapa-siapa aku!" Hinata teriak dari pintu masuk. Diliatin orang banyak, Hinata gak peduli. Tanpa tahu reaksi Gaara, Hinata berlari pergi. Padahal logikanya, Gaara memang benar dan Hinata yang terlalu lancang ngomong kayak gitu.

Dan jangan berharap Gaara ngejar Hinata, sampai jam terakhir, Gaara justru nggak keliatan batang hidungnya.

Udah. Hati Hinata udah jatuh berkeping-keping, keinjek-injek, gak ada sisa.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kak Neji yang minta Gaara pindah sekolah? Kok Gaara gak cerita?" Hinata deg-degan dan tambah sres saat Neji jawab iya.

"Gaara itu teman kecil kakak. Kamu juga kenal, kok. Dulu pernah beberapa kali ketemu. Gaara seneng-seneng aja waktu aku minta pindah, abisnya dia naksir kamu dari dulu. Mungkin Gaara malu sama kamu."

Kalimat terakhir sukses buat Hinata pingsan di tempat.

.

.

"Hinata, loe di mana? Gaara masuk rumah sakit!" Hinata baru tahu kenyataan tadi malam dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada Juugo yang menjemputnya paksa di kelas bu Anko buat ikut dia ke rumah sakit.

"Gue gak tahu kenapa Gaara kayak gitu! Padahal cuma ngelawan lima orang tapi Gaara langsung KO! Patah tulang jadinya, kepalanya juga diperban, kakinya digips…." Juugo ngomel gak jelas sementara Hinata udah nangis sesenggukan di belakang.

"Gaara…" Kok, Hinata gak nanya, ya, kenapa dia yang dijemput buat ngelihat keadaan Gaara?

Sampai di depan kamar rawat Gaara, Hinata baru sadar.

"Kenapa harus aku yang dijemput?" Juugo malah masang wajah sebel.

"Ya iyalah! Elo kan yang buat Gaara kayak gini! Dia gak fokus gara-gara mikirin elo!" Hinata menautkan kedua alis, heran.

"Gaara bilang aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Hinata jadi inget kalau Juugo juga ada di toilet waktu itu.

"Oh, yang itu. Loe keburu kabur, sih! Padahal abis itu Gaara ngomong " tapi gue cinta mati ama dia", gitu!" Sebelum Hinata bisa mencerna semuanya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya.

"Hinata lama amat! Kasihan Gaara, _tuh_!" Hinata dipaksa masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Gaara gak berdaya banget di atas _bed sick_-nya.

"_Oh_, ya, kenalin. Gue Sakura, sepupu Gaara." Dan itu menjelaskan siapa cewek berambut merah muda yang nempel sama Gaara.

Hinata campur aduk.

Sebel, senang, sedih lihat Gaara cedera, juga lega.

"Loe mau diem terus disitu?" Hinata gak bisa nahan buat nangis. Dia berlari nyamperin Gaara dan langsung meluk.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gaara cuma meringis kesakitan. Gak apa-apa, deh, cedera…yang penting bisa dipeluk Hinata.

Fin…dengan gajenya.

a/n ini Cuma fic ringan karena lama gak bikin Gaahina padahal saya cinta banget ma mereka. Maaf kalau gak berkenan.


End file.
